


A Thunderous Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor declares he's in love with Author of story she doesn't really know what to think of it and what will her heart say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thunderous Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my one and only attempt to see if I have any chemistry with Thor pesonally I am more Team Loki as they say than Team Thor though I do like him too. I changed my name in this to Lace because this had my real name in it and so I chose one of my favorite names which is that so Lace is in fact me. Morgana is Loki's girl-friend in this she's of my own creation. Con-crit is always welcomed, hope you all enjoy this and thank you for reading and leaving kudos on my works I really appericate it :) by the way I am not an avnger in this story just one of Pepper's friends

"Thor is in love with me, I don't know what to think about that" I said to Natasha as we sat in Stark Towers.

 "I should think it's a good thing no?" she asked.

 "I don't know, I mean I don't understand what he sees in me anyways.

I never understand why guys like me, if they do like me I…I shouldn't be with anyone" I said.

"Don't say that, of course you deserve to be with someone, you want to go sparing?" she asked.

"I think I'd rather just sit here by myself, thank you for listening" I said as she got up.

"Anytime" she said and walked off leaving me alone in Tony's library.

I laid on the couch almost drifting in thought when I felt a hand touch mine. I looked up it was Thor smiling at me.

 "My lady Lace, why is it I find you here by yourself?" he asked softly sitting next to me.

"I needed to be alone with my thoughts" I said sitting up.

"Shall I take my leave then?" he asked.

"No, no, I…I like your company" I said as I felt him kiss my hand.

"And I yours my lady" he said tenderly.

"Thor….may I ask you why?" I said and he seemed unsure.

"Why what my lady?" he asked.

"Why me?" I asked honestly wanting to know.

"My lady, do you not already know why?" he asked letting the back of his hand stroke my cheek.

"No, I don't, I don't understand why you feel this way about me" I said not really wanting him to stop his touch was so gentle.

He kept touching my cheek and leaned forward slowly till he stopped his face inches away from my lips.

"You have awoken something in me, I want to protect you, I want you to tell me everything you go through, you have the most wonderful voice and I could surely listen to it for hours, oh Lace do you not know how beautiful you are?

How enticing you are? How when I gaze upon you, your lips seem to call me without a sound telling me to place a gentle kiss upon them?

 Or how your eyes are deep brown pools that I only wish to swim in to discover their very depth?

Lace….it is so clear why I have fallen for you so clear" he whispered.

I gazed into his blue eyes not quite knowing what to say, he then took my hand and kissed my palm before giving me a slow deep kiss.

I kissed him back surrendering to the touch of his lips on mine.

He made me remember that I really liked being talked to like that, in a high language, Shakespearean almost the way Thor spoke and I loved it. I moaned softly as he deepened the kiss further.

I felt his body press gently against mine as we both wrapped our arms around each other. I really liked seeing this side of him, for a warrior who was considered to be so tough he was now being so gentle.

We broke for air after a while and he kissed my knuckles.

"Do you see now why I have fallen for you? You are magical, you are like a nymph unearthly and utterly enchanting" he said gazing deeply into my eyes.

"Thor you…you….you're very kind thank you" I said with a slight blush.

"I was merely being sincere my lady" he said pulling me closer to him.

"I know" I said softly.

"Lace…I wish to know what you feel for me my lady" he whispered.

"Thor, I feel something for you too, I just….I'm not sure what to think of all this" I said being honest.

"My lady Lace, it pleases me so that you feel something for me, whatever that may be I wish to find it and claim it, as I would claim your heart to be mine and mine alone sweet magical nymph" he whispered.

"You're a warrior through and through Thor, listen to yourself, you want to claim my heart as if I were some treasure or some sacred land that you must seek out and find" I said with a gentle smile.

"I am a warrior my lady, as I am also a being who seeks to be with you, you are my Valkyrie, fearless, strong, so graceful and beautiful" he said running his fingers through my hair.

"'You think very highly of me, I don't…really see myself as a Valkyrie I wish I did but I don't, I'm not used to getting compliments and I don't see myself as beautiful and I really don't see what…."

I tried to say but he placed a gentle finger on my lips.

 "I know you do not see yourself in this manner and for that I am sorry that you were made to feel in this way, but my lady know this you are strong.

 You are beautiful and you are worthy of every kind word that I or anyone else has to offer. Though there are not enough words to describe how my heart feels for thee my lady" he said softly.

"Oh Brother, don't you two look ravishing"

 we turned and saw Loki with his lady Morgana, she had long dark black hair with blue eyes and a small nose, she had become one of my friends and she was a gift to Loki as she brought out sides of him I think he thought were lost to him forever.

"Brother, what it is that brings you here?" Thor asked clearly not happy with the interruption.

"Oh my darling just wanted to stop by here and have a quick chat with Lace, and of course I wanted to see you" Loki said noticing Thor's disapproval.

Morgana took me aside and smiled.

 "Well, well, does this mean you're with Thor now?" she asked. 

"I feel something for him yes, but I'm not sure what I feel about all this and I think it's already making him somewhat upset" I said.

"Lace, just let yourself go, I know it's hard for you but I know you can do it, I know you'll figure out what these feelings are" She said hugging me in comfort.

"Thank you" I said softly.

"Darling, are you ready to go?" she heard Loki call to her.

"Coming handsome" she called back to him as we both walked back to Loki and Thor. "Well dear Brother, I do hope to see you soon" Loki said.

"You shall brother, trust me" Thor said not giving away how really annoyed he was.

 Loki smirked playfully at him before he and Morgana disappeared back to Asgard.

"I should go, I have things to do and I'm sure you do too" I said about to leave when he pulled me closer to him.

"My brother has the worst timing, but rest assured my lady I am all yours" he said tenderly. "Thor you're….really wonderful" I said with small smile.

He gently brushed my hair out of my face and wrapped his arms around me.

"Lady Lace, will you not stay with me? I assure you it will be worth your while and I shall not waste my lady's time" he said as he felt my hands on his chest.

"I would never suspect you for wasting anyone's time, I…. if you keep this up I might let myself believe that I'm worthy of someone like you" I said.

"You are worthy my lady, you are the most worthy of all that is good in this world" he said and kissed me passionately.

 It caught me a bit off guard but I kissed him back deeply. He moaned into the kiss and I felt him lift me in his arms never once breaking our kiss.

I looked around and we were in my apartment, in my bed room now laying next to each other still kissing. He was still wearing his armor and holding me close as we kissed. "

Shall I remove this?" he asked as our lips parted.

"I would like that" I said softly.

He smiled and removed his armor, now he was half naked and barefooted crawling back on the bed next to me. "You're so handsome, I don't understand how you feel the way you do about me, you could have any woman you wanted" I said as he pulled me close.

"I do not desire any other woman, I only desire you" he whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

 "Thor, you're not like anyone I've ever met you're a true Viking" I said softly.

"Am I your Viking my Valkyrie?" he whispered.

"Yes" I said gently.

"I am honored to be so" he said with a warm smile.

"Do you really desire me? Am I desirable?" I asked looking away slightly. He cupped my chin and turned me back to him.

"Darling nymph of course you are, you awaken every part of me" he said kissing my hand.

 "Such a gentleman" I said laying my head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

 "Thor, may I ask you something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course you may my lady" he said softly.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" I asked.

"From the very first day we met my lady" he said gently.

 I remembered the first time we met, when Loki and Morgana were in the early stages of their relationship, he had asked Thor to join them one time for a night out.

They all walked into my apartment for what was supposed to be a movie night and I remembered when Loki having met me before hand introduced to me Thor just as I opened the door for them.

"You really had feelings for me ever since then?" I asked.

"Well my lady, after….Jane and I…..did not work out I did not think I would feel this way again and then Loki introduced me to you and my heart swelled.

I knew from the moment I saw you that you had enchanted me"

 He said placing a kiss on my knuckles.

"You know whenever I hear thunder I think of you" I said softly.

"And what thoughts go through my lady?" he asked gently stroking my hair.

 "That I wish you were here with me while it's raining, that I hope you're not sad that you're thinking about me too" I said.

"Rest assured my lady, I think of thee allot, and I am never sad when I do" he whispered placing his hand on mine.

 "I'm glad" I whispered back and kissed him softly.

We laid in each other's arms kissing and holding each other. He made me feel protected and wanted.

"Thor…I…I need to tell you something" I said gently.

"You may tell me anything my darling lady" he said taking my hand.

"I think I love you, no, I don't think I…I love you Thor I love you" I whispered

 the words came out smooth and without effort like they were supposed to be said.

"My lady Lace, I love thee too with all my heart my nymph" he said tenderly and kissed me passionately.

 I kissed him back deeply and lovingly. He gently ran his fingers on my lips as I sucked them gently and kissed his hands. This was pure bliss.

Here we were alone and in love, I never thought I would be this happy in a long time; Thor made me believe that long term happiness was for me.

He gazed at me lovingly before letting his lips touch mine in a gentle deep kiss.

Our lips parted and I gazed into his eyes, they were filled with such desire and love it made my heart melt. I felt so lucky to have found him.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that, thank you for reading :)


End file.
